


Greeting the Dawn

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Post-War of the Ring, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir's thoughts as he  wakes up beside Eowyn the morning after their wedding night. Written for Challenge: Quickies 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

She is so lovely. Even with her back turned to me and her arm flung carelessly over her eyes, she is still lovely. The dawn light touches her hair, turns it into living gold. Gently, I gather a lock in my hands, take in her peculiar scent. I can smell the perfume of the luxurious soaps her maids used to prepare her for the wedding night. However, I also catch a hint of saddle leather and fresh-mowed grass, the smells that will forever mean "Éowyn" to me. That alone convinces me that last night was not a dream, that I did indeed hold her in my arms, as my wife.

I cannot help but smile as I recall our first night together. I have never known such a woman as Éowyn. Passionate yet shy, fierce yet gentle, she surprised me profoundly. One moment I held a trembling maid in my arms...the next, I thought she would burn me with the raging fires of her desire. She lost her timidity with me quickly, and I laugh softly to myself as I remember the change that came over her during the course of the night. Maiden she may have been, but she was far from innocent. One does not spend as much time as she has among horses without seeing a stallion take his mate, and I did not doubt Éowyn had a fairly good idea of the mechanics of the act. She did not know, however, how much power and beauty could be contained in this sharing between two people. And to tell you the truth, neither did I. Neither did I.

I roll over on my back and sigh as the memory comes rushing back to me. How, as we lay exhausted upon the sheets, she rested her head tenderly upon my chest, perfectly satisfied. How, out of nowhere, I had heard her softly whisper, "I love you." That was the first time I had been absolutely certain she meant it. Even as we pledged our lives to each other, that demon doubt had eaten at me. Did she take me only because she could not have the one she truly wanted? Did she agree to wed me to preserve her face, to make it seem to all that she had never loved Aragorn? Even though I knew she was a woman of her word, the questions had plagued me. In the eyes of my father, I had always been second to Boromir. I could not bear to be second again, this time in the eyes of my wife.

And now, I knew. I knew beyond a doubt that Éowyn loved me and only me. She had shown me her inmost self and shared it with me, and I knew she spoke the truth. Tears had sprung to my eyes unbidden as I replied, "And I love you." I never will forget that moment. I never will doubt again that she and I belong to each other.

She—my wife—looks so peaceful. She sleeps as easy as a child...and she should after such a night as we had! How I love to think of her as my wife! And yet she will always be my wild shieldmaiden, my horse-princess who will never be quite tamed. I think I like it best that way. Éowyn will doubtless make my life a very interesting one. No other woman on earth could possess her allure, her charm. Her great strength belies a great passion, and that in itself makes her irresistible to me.

Ah, look! She stirs a little. I do not wish to wake her, although my body urges me toward a repeat of last night's frenzy. Sometimes it is a blessing to be so tireless, but at times like these, it can be a curse. Regardless of nature's impulses, I want her to wake gently, on her own. I want her to wake to the sight of me smiling at her, to the sound of my voice saying, "I love you."

Impulsively, I bend to kiss her forehead. _Beloved Éowyn,_ I think, _I want every morning of our lives to be like this. Our love for each other will never die, I know it._ Her golden lashes flutter, and she yawns a little. My heart warms as I realize what a wonderful beginning we have made for our life together. Just waking up beside her makes me the happiest man alive.

 

 

 


End file.
